The present application finds particular application in vehicular camera systems, particularly involving video monitoring systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described technique may also find application in other camera systems, other vehicle monitoring systems, or other driver monitoring systems.
One conventional camera system relates to a camera mounted on the windshield of a vehicle and alternately captures the vehicle interior view with the vehicle exterior view. The camera includes two different optical openings, one forward facing and the other rear-facing. The driver's eyes are monitored to determine if the driver is awake between video capture times. An automatically positionable mirror is controlled to ensure that the driver remains in the view of the camera at all times. The exterior image and interior image are taken at two separate times and processed independently. Such systems do not provide for simultaneous capture video of both the area in front of the vehicle and the driver.
Another conventional camera system is directed to an automatically positionable mirror. The camera is mounted in the position of the rearview mirror to capture the front of the vehicle and rear interior views. A controller coordinates the movement of the mirror with the data capture device so that at least two images are interlaced in a single video frame. The video is used for lane tracking, driver eye tracking and occupant detection. However such conventional systems do not simultaneously capture the driver's reflected image in the forward area field of view in a manner that causes video of the driver to be inset in the video of the forward area field of view, let alone in an inactive portion of the field of view of the camera.
The present innovation provides new and improved systems and methods that facilitate concurrently monitoring a driver of a vehicle and an area in front of the vehicle using a single forward facing camera to generate synchronized video of the driver in the area in front of the vehicle, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.